Stubborn Love
by xanimexfanx014
Summary: Amy is the new farm girl in the town. The mysterious Phantom Skye is trying to win the stubborn girls heart, but is it really going to work. Warning/more info inside
1. Chapter 1

Me: My first Harvest Moon FF

Summary: Amy is the new farm girl in the town. The mysterious Phantom Skye is trying to win the stubborn girls heart, but is this really going to work?

Warning: Jealousy, major fluff, other loves/crushes, very jealous Skye. That's all the major warnings, also some bad language.

---------------------------------

Amy's eyes snapped open as her alarm clock was set off; she lifted herself out of her large bed and yawned before looking around her house. She moved over to the Kitchen her cat and dog ran around chasing each other happily while she dragged herself over to the Kitchen.

She started to cook an omelet for herself; she soon ate it and feed her cat and dog before happily looking outside, it was a rainy day! Amy soon got dressed and walked outside her eyes scanned the area and smiled when she saw the rain, Good she didn't have to do any crop work today. She walked inside the animal barn and feed her Cow, Marina, and her little baby cow, Isa, and her last barn animal, Kimmy, who was a sheep.

When Amy was done she started walking around, she spotted Marlin and smiled gently at him **"Hey Marlin! What's up?"** Amy asked with a grin, Marlin seemed happy to see her and walked over to her. **"Hey Amy, how's farm work?"** Marlin asked looking at her the rain fell softly down on him, Amy frowned **"Good, I'm surprised Vesta and Celia let you out."** She said her blue eyes gleamed gently. Marlin seemed to get nervous, **"Umm….Well they aren't home so I figured I'd take a walk."** Amy giggled and nodded her head** "Well good for you, your not sick anymore."** Marlin nodded and Amy smiled softly and waves goodbye.

Amy hung around chatting to everyone randomly and looked down at her watch and was shocked when she saw what time it was. 10 o'clock! She looked on her to-do list and noticed she needed to pick something up at Romana's Mansion. She ran up there her brown hair flew behind her; she never did like pony-tails. She stopped by the fountain and was surprised when a man with silver and wearing a weird white long sleeved shirt with black spots on it.

Amy frowned softly as the male stopped and walked over to her his emerald eyes stared at her. **"Hehe, Hello beautiful, walking alone at night?"** He said with a smile. Amy felt herself get a bit annoyed yet a bit flattered but the annoyance won through. She didn't show it but only spoke, **"Who are you?"** She asked glaring slightly at him. He chuckled softly **"Tell me who you are and maybe I'll tell you who I am, my lovely maiden."** He spoke with a charming and seductive tone. Amy felt annoyed now, **"I'm Amy, and you?"** He smiled and grabbed her hand softly **"Pleasure, I'm Phantom Skye."** Amy pulled her hand away and glared at him.

Phantom Skye seemed to enjoy this but then Lumina came out and gasped **"Aren't you the thief that warns others before he comes?!"** She yelled out Amy gasped and turned to Phantom Skye, **"Bye my lovely maiden, we shall meet again it's written in the stars"** Amy tensed and silently hoped that the stars were wrong, it sort of scared her to see this creepy Phantom Thief. As Phantom Skye ran off Lumina followed. Amy sighed when she heard Skye's voice, **"Don't let anger ruin that beautiful face."** Amy waited, knowing that Lumina would give up her pursuit after that.

Amy was right, Lumina walked back with a blush on her cheeks **"He got away from me."** She said, acting like she was actually trying. Then Lumina giggled, **"That Phantom Skye sure is something don't you think?"** Amy yawned and stared at her watch, **"Yep, he's something all right, see you Lumina."** Her words went right through Lumina as she walked back in her house giggling.

Amy walked away; her blue eyes drooped because of how tired she was. As she turned into her farm she was happy to see her house. Amy walked in, her cat and dog already asleep, and fell on the bed not bothering to get dressed, even if her cloths were a bit wet from the rain.

-----OMGATIMESKIP----

The next morning Amy woke up shivering slightly, a window was open. Her cloths were still wet and she felt horrible. Amy walked over to the window and closed it, her cat meowed softly and her dog whined. She stared at them and fed them before walking back to bed. Then she remembered her other animals, she couldn't leave them hungry! She changed, no matter how bad she felt she has to take care of the farm.

Amy coughed and stared at what work she had to do. Water the crops, feed the animals, brush the animals, milk the cow, shear the sheep, cut grass outside for more fodder and buy some fertilizer. Amy groaned, she wouldn't be able to go to bed for a while yet. Amy coughed again and got out her watering can and started watering her plants. Amy knew it was a bad idea to buy so many! After that she groaned again and leaned on one of her fruit trees for support. After she rested she quickly got up and walked/dragged herself to the barn, water the plants is done.

Inside the barn the animals seemed to know she wasn't feeling so good so they stayed still as she put fodder in their feeders and then got out a brush and wiped them down with a brush. The calf seemed to think it was funny to start running right when she got to her. **"Damn."** Amy hissed out, the calf stared at her, normally she would have laughed. Marian nipped the calf to stop and Amy walked over and brushed the calf before hugging Marian. Last was Kimmy, she was always a good girl, as she brushed the sheep Kimmy rubbed her head against her arm. Then she got out the shears and softly cut the sheep's soft fur. She was happy to see it was golden wool. Then she walked back over to Marian and milked her, another good thing was that this milk was S rank and she got 5 of them! Amy smiled before walking out to the pasture.

Amy decided, as she stared at the large pasture, not to cut it, then she stared at her clock and groaned, it was four already! Amy walked down slowly, she dragged her feet down to Vesta's as she knocked on the door Marlin answered. **"Hey Amy! Holy shit what's wrong?!"** Amy chuckled at his reaction before coughing a lot, **"Oh it's nothing to worry about, just a small**-cough-**cold**-cough cough-**"** Amy said waving it off, **"I'm here for some fertilizer, three bags please, here's the money I really need to go to bed I've been working all day."** Marlin reluctantly gave her the fertilizer, **"Can I walk you home?"** Marlin asked, he looked worried. Amy nodded but said nothing as she put the fertilizer away in her rucksack.

Amy leaned on Marlin for support, she was feeling worse now. As they got to her house she smiled and thanked him, he didn't reply only nodded his head, but before she walked inside she heard him say something,** "Please take better care of yourself."** Amy looked over and smiled **"I will"** She promised before walking in the hose and falling on her bed.

Little did she know that someone had walked in through her window, and his emerald eyes stared at her as she fell asleep with a fit of coughs.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yay! I finished, I know I have to do other stories but I can't help myself! Anyway this is the first chapter hope you enjoy it! R&R it makes me happy! I don't own Harvest Moon!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I need to finish my story so here is Stubborn Love! I also tried to follow what all my reviewers had asked me to do, I got rid of the bold words and made sure to space out the talking…I hope it's better to understand ^-^

Amy woke up, her head not pounding anymore. She felt relief flood through her body as she got up. She swayed slightly but that was only because she was so tired. Amy looked around, the smell of cooked curry rose in the air and she sniffed it. Her eyes landed on her round table with a plate of curry wrapped delicately in plastic.

She looked at the clock and froze; it was only 4:30 in the morning! Amy sighed and knew she couldn't go to sleep. Her stomach growled and she couldn't help but grin. As Amy got up she walked, well more like ran, over to the table. To her surprise she found a note by the curry,

_Dear my Sweet Angel,_

_I saw that you were not feeling well,_

_I hope that this curry will make you feel better my lovely angel_

_With Love,_

_Phantom Skye_

Amy's eyes widened as she read the note, _'This is from Skye?! Why would he want to make me curry….though he isn't a bad guy….What am I thinking?! He's a thief I can't start liking him just because he made me curry!'_ Amy nodded her head but stared at the curry.

She sighed and sat down and slowly started eating the curry, it was really good! Though Amy thought something important was missing from the curry, though she didn't want to judge any ones cooking when she could pretty much burn water.

Amy played with her cat, who she had named Julie, and her dog who she had named Ashton (she didn't know why though). Amy grinned happily as she gently laid down on her bed; her eyes closed as her cat jumped on-top of her and curled up on her. It was very rare for her to even have a moments rest, with her life on the farm anyway. Amy gently petted Julie and heard her cat purr.

Amy looked at the time, it was almost 6 o'clock. She sighed and lifted her cat up, who let out a yowl of anger at being moved, and then when into her bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

As she walked out with all of her normal farm cloths on, she turned on the T.V and looked at the weather.

"It'll be nice and warm all throughout today! No clouds in the sky in Forget-Me-Not-Valley!" The weather reporter said happily.

Amy grinned before running outside happily, the sun was shining and everything was just as the weather-man said. She looked over at her field, happy that all of her plants seemed to be growing fine. It was Spring and so she had a lot of turnips growing and a few potatoes growing, that was all she had enough money for, but of course that was a few days ago. Now, because while she was excavating the dig-site she found a pink diamond and had a lot more money to spend on her plants, animals, and maybe herself.

Amy happily filled up her watering can and started to water all of her crops, happy to see that in a day or two the turnips will be done and the potatoes will be done growing in about a week.

Spring was always a time for making a lot of money of easy-to-grow crops. Because of how often it rains it was so easy for Amy to make a living off of crops.

Amy yawned slightly as she finished before putting on her gloves and went to see her chickens. She had only two but they brought in a good amount of money.

"Hello Cluck and Chirp!" She said as she walked into her chicken coop. Two hens turned to look at her blinking slightly.

Amy softly lifted both of the hens up, smiling as she found two eggs. She hoped that maybe soon she'll have golden eggs but she wouldn't get her hopes up on those kinds of things. Amy then cuddled her chickens happily before putting them back down on the group and giving them more chicken feed.

Amy then walked back out and went over to her barn; she opened the door to see Marina turn towards her, and the cow let out a soft moo and went back to chewing at her food. Isa, on the other hand, went over to her. Amy felt a stab of guilt at the way she snapped at the poor baby cow the other day. "Aww…Isa I'm so sorry." She said before hugging the little white and black baby. Isa let out a small squeal and nuzzled her head into Amy's stomach. Amy smiled and brushed the little one before walking over to Kimmy.

Amy brushed the sheep and hugged the sheep's head softly. Amy then walked over to Marina and brushed and hugged the cow too. She let out another soft moo and Amy got out a milker and started to milk the cow, she smiled and labeled the milk, it was an S rank.

Amy sighed happily and then walked outside, putting the milk in the shipping bin before walking out of her farm land. Her watch said it was 1:27. Amy felt relief at finally being done with work, it was the normal time she got done with work so it didn't bother her.

Amy walked into Hardy's small house, it was like a clinic for the small town, she wanted to buy something that would keep her healthy and make sure she doesn't get another cold for a while. Doctor Hardy turned around as she entered and offered her a small smile.

"Hello Amy, I see you're feeling better." He said speaking in his low, growl-like voice.

Amy felt herself blush a little from embarrassment, "Does the whole town know of that?" She asked and to her horror Doctor Hardy nodded, "Well…I came to get something that would help me not be sick…do you have anything?"

Hardy glared at her slightly, "Yes…but take this medicine and there's another cure…" He said staring at her.

Amy smiled happily, "Really?! What's that?"

"DON'T WORK SO DAMN HARD!"

With that Amy found herself outside in a matter of seconds her heart pounding as she closed the door with the medicine in hand,

"Wow he has some damn anger issues!" Amy cursed under her breath as she took some of the medicine and walked out.

She sighed and walked over to the Goddess Pond, as she walked she spotted someone…it was a doctor? Well he sure looked like it, with a stethoscope around his neck and a white coat around his body.

"H-hello?" She said staring at him closely, she saw him jump a little and turn around. Amy was surprised to see he had a very handsome face, his black hair wasn't long but it wasn't very short either. It was just perfect.

The doctor stared at her, "Hello, I'm Doctor Trent." He was speaking so formally, like he was talking to a patient, he held out his hand to her.

Amy smiled at him and shook his hand, "Hello Doctor Trent, I'm Amy the rancher around here!" She said happily, he just nodded,

"Well I better go back to work, goodbye Amy." Trent bowed his head slightly before briskly walking away.

"Bye! See you later Trent!" She yelled out, she wasn't sure he heard until he raised his hand to show that he heard her. Amy grinned happily and sat near the Goddess Pond thinking about the Doctor she just met.

Me: Well that's about it…this is her meeting of Doctor Trent…I want you to vote for which guy she should meet next.

Grey

Rick

Kai

Cliff

Alright that's it see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Well guess what? That's right the third chapter of Stubborn love and Gray is the one Amy will be meeting today. Wow she'll be busy with meeting everyone huh? No worries she'll be meeting everyone eventually not just the guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love you all!

Gray: Just get to the story all ready no one likes hearing you talk

Me: you act all tough and mean but we all know you're a big softy!

Gray: H-hey!

Me: I don't own Harvest Moon!

* * *

Amy stared at the fields of vegetables that awaited her to water and weed. She groaned, dear Goddess she hated working so much. Her stamina had barely grown sense a few weeks ago when she started working so much.

'_I wonder if I'll ever be able to relax with all this stuff going on.'_

Amy thought shaking her head slightly; she could thank her mother and father for keeping the barn in good health and thank Carter and Flora for allowing her to excavate the mine with them which got her a lot of good priced goods. Speaking of which after she got done with what seemed like hours of work she'll get right onto going over there!

-Few Hours Later-

Amy looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was almost 11 o'clock. Dear Goddess it took her almost five hours to get done with all the work in the farm! Amy started walking towards the ruins stopping on the way to chat with some people before finally able to see the excavation site.

Amy stood in front of the entrance for a few moments before walking inside, looking around for the familiar faces of Carter and Flora. Frowning she saw someone with a hat over by where Carter usually is by now.

"Umm…Hello there."

Amy said curiously she must have surprised him because he turned around quite quickly his blue eyes wide.

"h, hi Amy, I'm Gray."

'_how the hell does he know my name?'_ Amy thought in surprise before realizing that everyone here knows her name, it seems the used to be lazy farmer girl is popular now. It annoyed her a bit that a lot of times when she talked to people they always told her to go work and stop goofing off. Amy feeling like screaming at them saying 'what the hell do you think I'm doing when I'm going all the way to Vesta's house damnit!' But Amy always smiled and said to them that she's just going to by seeds laughing evilly on the inside when she sees them stutter with what to say next. (1)

"Nice to meet you Gray!" Amy said then looked around curiously again "Where's-"

"If you want Carter, he said they're working back in the cave."

Amy sweatdropped when he interrupted her speaking but said nothing about it (2)

"Oh I understand thanks very much!"

Amy fidgeted a bit as they stared at each other for a few minutes without saying anything, a very tense air around them _'Wow this is getting awkward'_ Amy thought and was sure he seemed to think that too because he tried to spike up a conversation between them.

"Oh, um… You seemed to be doing well with the ranch Amy. And doing it all by yourself I'm really impressed."

Gray said his voice was kind but kind of cold in a way, as if he wasn't used to talking to people much. Now that she thought of it he didn't seem to type to be very social, kinda like Marlin means well but doesn't know how to put it into words very well. Cold on the outside shy on the inside. At his words Amy felt herself get a bit flustered.

"Oh no! It wasn't just me please don't think that. I have a lot of help from everyone on this island. You do a lot of work yourself so I'm the one who should be impressed, you build your own tools and fix things for other people right? That's really amazing not my farming!"

Amy said shaking her head a bit her hands in front of her shaking in that sort of 'no way' manor that some people use. And when she spoke of his work Gray seemed pleased and smiled softly at her.

"No really! I'm still in training myself though. Grandpa really heaps on the old work and so it really wears me out! Just curious do you ever think ranching is hard?"

Gray asked his head down so his hat covered his eyes a bit, Amy thought about it for only a second. Yeah ranching was very, very hard.

"Oh yeah it's really hard for me, I sometimes wish I could relax a bit. But it's my job and I can't slack off."

Amy said happily, _'What I wouldn't give for a nice vacation!'_ Amy thought bitterly, _'Yeah I don't think that'll ever happen.'_ Amy was so into her thoughts she barely heard Gray's next words.

"I must've thought that a hundred times about my job. But I can't quit or Grandpa will have my hide! I just do all I can to keep at it. So you do think it's a hard life from time to time. They'll be tough times for us but let's keep at it ok?"

Gray said all this and it kinda surprised her, he didn't seem the type to talk this much, Amy mentally slapped herself for thinking such things about someone she barely knew. So she smiled softly at him nodding her head slightly.

"Yeah let's keep at it."

Just as she said that Carter and Flora appeared from the hole in the wall, she and Gray looked over with a slight smile it was a good thing they appeared Amy and gray were running out of things to talk about!

"Oh Carter and Flora just came out."

Gray's voice became a bit monotone and his face looked almost disappointed Amy smiled,

"We'll talk later!"

Gray seemed pleased with this, Carter mumbled to Flora about not finding much of value, Flora comforted him about finding more next time which made Carter pleased with this and finally both Amy and Gray were noticed by them. _'Finally you old man.'_ Amy thought almost with a glare towards Carter but she held back. Carter let out a loud laugh when greeting her,

"Salutations, Amy. I didn't realize you came by. Are you here for a dig?"

Amy laughed slightly nodding, "Yep!"

"Well then make yourself at home!"

Of course the mine seemed like Amy's second home sense she spent so much time digging so it was quite easy to do just that. Gray looked over at her, feeling awkward.

"I'm glad we could talk, Amy."

"Me too,"

He pulled his hat down lower, "So you came here to dig too?"

Amy nods slightly, "Yep I come here almost every day!"

Her voice is happy, and it's obvious Gray is pleased as well because he lifts up his hat and grins widely at her,

"I hope you find something cool!"

Amy laughs and waves bye to everyone pleased with how her day has went, as she walked out she blinked as she realized what time it was, it was 7! She bit her lip hoping she got everything she needed because she only had an hour before most shops closed. She went home, checked on her animals and crops. She sighed happy to have some time to herself even if it was late in the day.

"I'm going to get some drinks."

She mumbled to herself stuffing her hand in her pocket pulling out her ipod shuffling through her songs humming to herself as she greeted some people with a wave, a smile, or even a hug if she knew them good enough. Walking into the bar almost dancing until she caught herself, she was expecting a large crowd but there was only Muffy and Griffin there.

"Umm-"

Again before she was asked she was, of course, cut off by Muffy speaking.

"Oh hi Amy, you came at a good time, we were just talking about how earlier this morning we got a letter from the mysterious Phantom Skye!"

Amy held back a sigh, the way Muffy said it was like there should have been some evil background music playing but hearing that Phantom Skye was involved peaked her interest so instead of just walking out like she normally would have done if Muffy started speaking like that she listened as Griffin spoke.

"It says this; 'I am going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink-Phantom Skye' He sure does love himself doesn't he?

Amy felt herself laugh a bit, sure does sound like Skye! She didn't really listen to Muffy's stupid dramatic words but when asked to help out Amy quickly nodded her head,

"Come here between ten and midnight tonight."

Amy let out a laugh as she walked out, this day sure is getting interesting isn't it? Putting her hands in her pockets she turned her ipod back on, trying to make the time to pass.

* * *

Me: yeah it's been forever I hope this makes up for it though! It's pretty long too XD I'm using the heart-scenes for her meeting up with them but I promise it won't follow the heart-scenes EXACTLY next time I just got a bit lazy!

1.) I hate it when your character is walking and stops to talk to someone they put it somehow about how lazy your character was it's so annoying especially when I'm going to go mine or get seeds.

2.)It just seems that all the time when your character might be about to speak someone cuts her off with another sentence at least to me it does ^^

Well next time I promise it won't take so long to get this up!


End file.
